Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Watcher
by Spike2
Summary: When Buffy and the Scoobies leave, Giles must take care of Dawn. But when trouble arises, will he turn to Spike for help? Please Read and Review. This is the sequel to Triangle in Sunnydale.
1. Alone

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed in this story belong to Joss Whedon and not me.

"And you're sure you can manage all this? Because if you can't then I won't-" 

"I'll be fine." Giles interrupted. "I'm a grown man," he laughed. "I can manage the store and a teenage girl."

Buffy smiled. She trusted her Watcher like no other. "If Dawn gives you any trouble...."

"She won't." Giles replied.

"Ok, well I should be going. Bye Giles." Buffy said while she picked up her suitcases and started for the door.

"Have a good trip!" Giles shouted as the door slammed to the Magic Shop. He went to the window to watch his friends go off on a nice vacation that they so richly deserved. It was too bad that Giles had a business to attend to. He wouldn't be having a fun relaxing time like the rest of them. No, he would stay in Sunnydale to watch over Dawn, who still had school, and the Magic Shop. 

He turned away from the window and looked intently at his store. He had come a long way since being a librarian at Sunnydale High. Now he owned his own business and was making a decent living. Although that living included fighting demons and every imaginable monster on a weekly basis. Giles sighed.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Dawn as she came bounding through the door.

"I trust you saw your sister off?" asked Giles.

"Yeah. I waved til my arm got tired. Never had so many hugs in my life." Dawn said.

"I suppose we could go to the local malt shop for some ice cream?" Giles said as he cleaned his glasses.

"Earth to Mr. Giles. I'm not a baby. I am almost an adult now you know." Dawn replied.

"Well it's either ice cream or you can help me categorize a few books in the back of the shop." Giles said.

"Ice cream." Dawn was quick to say. Giles looked at her and gave her a smile. "Get your coat." he said as he started to lock up the store. "I suppose we could walk?"

It was a cool day. The leaves were starting to fall. "Oh my, what a beautiful da-" Giles was interrupted before he could finish. "Hey Dawn!" came an adolescent voice. A group of teenagers ran over to Dawn and her older companion. "Hey Dawny, what's up?" asked one of them. "Um, nothing." Dawn stammered. "Hey who's the old guy?" came a voice. Giles quickly started looking for the owner but was unsuccessful. "Um this is my friend, Mr. Giles. I'm staying with him until my sister gets back."

"We were gonna go see a movie. You want to come?" asked the first boy who had spoken.

Dawn looked up at Giles with a _please let me go _sort of look. Giles just looked at her and gave a nod. She instantly looked back to her friends. "That'd be great!" The group began to walk. "Bye Mr. Giles!" Dawn shouted as she ran to catch up. 

"You're getting too old Rupert." Giles began to talk to himself. He kicked a little rock and put his hands in his pockets. "I don't know why I even try anymore." 


	2. An Unexpected Friend

The store was closed, there was no evil to kill and Dawn was out with her friends. It was a perfect night for Giles to just relax. Something he hadn't done in a long time. "Well Mr. Shakespeare? Lets see what you have wrote this time." Giles said as he picked up the book, Hamlet. He sat in his most comfortable chair and enjoyed the warmth of the fireplace. The crackling flames made wicked shadows on the wall. Giles took a sip of his tea that was next to him and put on his reading glasses as he opened up to the first page of Hamlet. He began to read but had not gotten three words in when the door burst open and a herd of teenagers ruined the Watcher's atmosphere that he had worked so hard to create.

"Dawn?!" Who are all these children and why are they here?!" demanded Giles who seemed puzzled and frustrated at the same time.

Dawn looked up at him with a big smile which quickly went away when she saw Giles' mood. "Um, these are friends of mine, they wanted a place to hang out for a few hours so I thought you wouldn't mind. Is that ok Mr. Giles? Cause if it's not then we'll go somewhere else." Dawn made a kind of look that only a young girl could make which Giles couldn't say no to.

"No no it's fine. I'll just go upstairs and be quiet for you and your friends." Giles replied. "Just let me get my book." he turned to his chair which by now was occupied by a young boy. He was reading, or trying to read Hamlet. 

"Man this book is dumb. What's with all the weird language?" he laughed. 

Giles quickly took it from his hands. "That's not for you!" he remarked. At this, Giles headed up the stairs and lied on his bed. As he stared at the ceiling, the noises of his "guests" could be heard downstairs. Then there was a loud crash. 

"DAWN!"

"No no you missed a spot." Giles casually remarked as he watched Dawn sweeping the floor. It was the next morning and Dawn was being punished. Giles was making her clean up her own mess, or rather her friends' mess. He had been firm with her. He laid down the law. He even resisted the look!

"Is that it?" Dawn whimpered. "No I think you still have some more to clean. Perhaps you could sweep the floor?" Giles replied with a bit of laughter in his voice.

"But I just did that!" Dawn said in a loud tone which quickly turned into a soft voice when she realized who she was talking to.

"Do it again." Giles smiled.

Dawn eventually finished her cleaning, and re-cleaning thanks to Giles, and soon they were off to the local supermarket. Giles had his usual small list which consisted of the essentials, milk; bread; toilet paper. There was no room on his list for "sweets" as he called them. But now he was taking care of a teenage girl, things were going to change, whether Giles liked it or not.

"Dawn, now really? What do you need those for?" Giles questioned as Dawn put in a pack of cookies. She had loaded up the cart with every known thing that contained sugar. "I need these." whined Dawn.

"Oh for..." Giles stopped before he said something he'd regret. "Ok Dawn. But no more!" he warned.

They finished their shopping and Giles noticed that he had too many things then he had the money for. He looked around cautiously and then reached down to his ankle and retrieved a secret stash of money. Dawn's eyes went wide.

"There must be a thousand dollars there." she thought to herself. When in reality it was more of about four hundred. But like a true Watcher, Giles was always prepared. As they left the store, Dawn wondered whether she should ask about it but decided to be polite. Although some people were more curious then others.

"Hey!" Dawn yelled out as she was pulled into an alley. Giles was right behind her.

"Let her go!" he demanded.

"Gimme the money and she don't get hurt!" came the man who had now placed a knife to Dawn's throat.

"Alright. Just stay calm." Giles reached into his pocket and gave the thief his money.

"All of it!" said the man. "I saw you in the supermarket. Gimme your sock money too!" he shook Dawn for some intimidation on Giles.

Giles was quick to obey and knelt down to once again get his money.

"Shouldn't of touched the niblet..." a voice trailed off. 

"Who said that?" yelled the man and quickly turned. His hand was caught and the knife squeezed from his hand. The man cried out in pain but went for a punch. This too was blocked and then the man was thrown to the ground.

"Sorry mate. But you don't mess with my friends."

"Friends...?" Giles said to himself.

"Spike!" shouted Dawn who immediately hugged him. "Thank God you were here."

Spike patted Dawn on the back. "Yeah yeah. I wouldn't let the bugger hurt you niblet, you know that." Spike said as he took a cigarette out.

"Thank you Spike. But exactly how did you...I mean how are you out here? The sun is out." Giles asked, seemingly confused.

"There's shade in alleys Rupert. I just go through the sewers and come up into the alleys." Spike replied. "If I were you, I'd pick that money up before someone else does."

Giles nodded and began to collect his money and noticed Spike slipping a twenty into his pocket. He looked at him suddenly.

"Low on funds. I figure I save your life, you give me money for smokes." Spike said with a smile as he lit up his cigarette.

Giles sighed, "I suppose."


	3. The English Men

It was soon nightfall. Dawn, once again, was out with her friends and Giles was trying once more to have his peaceful night alone. He had everything set up perfectly. The fire was crackling, his tea was waiting for him beside his chair and the lights were dimmed. Giles smiled. "Finally," he said.

Bang! The door swung open and in walked Spike. "How you doin' mate?" he asked.

Giles groaned. "Spike, why, may I ask, are you here?"

"I was in me crypt and I started to feel lonely." he said. "Slayer's gone and there wasn't any big baddies out and about. Figured I'd come here. Why?"

"Well I was trying to have a night alone so I could relax." Giles replied. 

"Oh come on Giles. Men like us...we should be out on the town. We're English!" Spike yelled, laughing. 

"Yes well, be that as it may. I-" Giles was cut off before he could finish.

"Here," Spike said as he threw Giles coat at him. "Let's get out of here."

It was a chilly night. Giles wrapped himself up in his jacket and shivered slightly. Spike, being a vampire, felt no effect of the temperature and walked casually as he always did. "There...." he spoke. "That's the place."

Spike was pointing to the most run down looking bar imaginable. As the former Watcher's eyes fell upon it, his mouth dropped. "This?" he asked. "But it looks like...."

"One of the best bars in town. Mention you're a vamp and they mix in some blood for you." Spike winked.

"Disgusting," Giles muttered. 

Giles coughed as he entered the bar. And not just a small cough, but a real choking sort of cough. Every person/demon stopped to stare at him. The room fell silent.

"Just drank a hobo's blood!" Spike shouted while pointing to Giles. There were nods and laughter all around and everyone went back to their business. 

Giles looked around. The bar was a disaster. The air was filled with smoke, the bar stools were bent out of shape or the leather was tore, the floor was covered in stains and what looked to Giles as vomit and there was an unbearable foul stench present in the bar.

"What a place!" Spike said to Giles as he smiled. "Two beer. One with blood." he ordered. 

Giles sat down and took out a handkerchief to clean his glasses. "Spike why did you bring me here?" he asked.

"Ah quit your whining," Spike replied. The two beers arrived and the bleached blond vampire took his and began to drink. He set it down after a few gulps and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Now that's good." 

Giles eyed his beer. He took it in one hand and examined it even closer. Then he put it to his lips and took a small sip. Immediately he turned to his right and spit out the drink. "Oh that's-" Giles began but quickly stopped. He had just spit his beer all over what appeared to be a 6'7, 300 pound demon. The demon stood up and looked at Giles with the most angry looking face Giles had ever witnessed. "Big mistake pal." the demon said. It was dressed in some sort of armour, medieval like, and it's skin was slimy. It's head was covered in little spikes all over and it had the sharpest teeth. "Get'im Earl!" shouted a voice.

"Now uh, Earl is it? Let's not be rash." Giles stammered as he got up from his bar stool.

"I am gonna rip you limb from limb." Earl grunted. 

Giles was pulled backwards as Spike got in front of him. "Why don't you just sit down, Earl?" he warned. "Before me and me friend here rip you guys apart." Spike said as he pointed to Giles. "See him? I wouldn't mess with him. He's got powers."

"What are you doing?" Giles asked as he shook Spike.

"Oh yeah?" asked Earl sarcastically. "Well lets see." He grabbed Spike and tossed him over the bar. Giles looked around and picked up the first thing he saw. An ashtray. 

"Oooooooooo...." Earl said. "What are you gonna do with that?" 

Giles threw the ashtray up into the air and as Earl's eyes followed it, a fist hit him square in the jaw. He stumbled back a few feet holding his mouth. Then he came charging towards Giles. Giles prepared to be hit but Earl was taken down by Spike, who leapt onto the enraged demon. "Get a bloody weapon!" he shouted as he tried to choke out Earl.

Giles' eyes looked around again and this time came across a broken bar stool. He flipped it over and tore the loose leg off of it as Spike was thrown from the back of Earl. The demon look towards the former Watcher's direction and was met with a steel rod in the face. He grimaced in pain as he fell to the ground. Giles quickly grabbed Spike and ran for the door. There to meet them was the bartender with a knife. "Pay up for the beers." was all he said. Giles nervously looked back at Earl who was getting up and reached into his pocket. The bartender took his money and stepped aside as the two English men ran out the door.

"Whooooo!" Spike laughed. "Wasn't that fun?" 

Giles gave him one of his looks. "No Spike. That wasn't fun at all. Just be glad we're out of danger." 

Out of the shadows came a mysterious figure. He watched Spike and Giles walk away as he smiled. "I wouldn't count on that."


	4. Old Habits....Old Evil

"Oh come on Giles. That was fun and you know it." Spike commented. "You loved hitting that guy with that bar."

Giles looked at him sternly. "What if they followed us home?" 

"They don't have the brain power to think of something that smart Giles. Plus if they did come after us, you have the Big Bad here." Spike said as he smiled. "Buggers like that don't have a chance against us."

Giles was tired of all of this and walked to the door. He opened it and motioned for Spike to leave. Spike noticed this and lit up a cigarette. "Yeah yeah, I'm going." 

"Now maybe a-" Giles said to himself as he closed the door behind Spike.

The door swung open again and in walked Spike.

"I thought I just told you to leave?" the former Watcher asked.

Spike just looked at him and gave him an evil grin. Giles developed a sickening feeling in his stomach and backed away. Spike just walked closer towards Giles. He reached the fireplace and stopped. He grinned again and retrieved a battle axe which Giles had hung over the mantle. 

"Put that down Spike. What are you doing?" Giles quickly asked.

Spike paid no attention to Giles' questions and walked over to the painting on the far wall. He took one look at it and with a mighty swing of the axe, the painting was gone. 

"Stop that!" Giles ordered. 

Spike noticed a vase sitting on a shelf. Again, with a swing of the axe it too was shattered and gone.

Giles could do nothing to stop him. He just kept his distance and prayed Spike didn't turn the axe on him because he was now chipless and had the ability to do so.

This rampage of Spike's continued for a few more minutes. The longest minutes Giles had ever experienced. But then, like a guardian angel, Dawn walked in.

"Oh my God Spike. What are you doing?" she asked.

Spike stopped swinging the weapon suddenly and looked Dawn over, then he turned his attention back to Giles and laughed. He dropped the axe and ran for Dawn who gave a slight scream before she was snatched up and carried away. Giles tried but failed to catch up with them. Many questions went through his head as he dropped to his knees. What had Spike done? Why? How could he stop him?

"Buffy...." was the only words that escaped his lips.

The crypt was a mess, as usual. Cobwebs lived in the corners; there were cracks in the ceiling, the walls and of course the floor; and it gave off a sort of depressing feeling. Spike loved it. It was the perfect place for a lair. He was asleep on his bed in the lower floor of his crypt. He yawned as his eyes slowly opened. What they saw was not what he expected. There was Giles, holding a crossbow which was aimed at Spike's heart. Giles was shaking and was noticeably upset.

"Where is she?!" was what he broke the silence with.

"Giles what the hell?!" Spike yelled as he pushed his friend away.

"Tell me where she is or I swear to God I'll-" Giles shouted.

"Where's who? What the bloody hell is going on?" was the reply from Spike.

"DAWN! You took her! Now where is she?"

Spike seemed confused about the subject and Giles noticed this. But he still didn't trust him. This was William the Bloody. One of the Slayer's worst enemies. They were friends but now Spike was without his chip. Maybe he fell back into old habits. Giles mind was on fire with thought.

"You kidnapped Dawn!" he yelled.

"I did not!" Spike cried. "What happened to the niblet?" 

Giles broke down and tears fell down his cheeks. "She's gone."


	5. Return of an Enemy

"Ok, first thing we do is check all the local hangouts. See if anyone knows anything." Spike said. He was eager to start looking for Dawn. He had made a promise to Buffy to protect Dawn and he was going to keep that promise.

"Maybe we should split up. That way we can cover more ground." Giles replied.

"We're dealing with a shape shifter here Giles. If we split up then he could take our form like he did with me. We wouldn't be able to trust each other." The vampire knew what he was talking about. 

Giles thought about it for a few moments and nodded. "Yes I suppose you're right. But we must hurry. Dawn is in great danger."

"Wh....what are you going to do with me?" Dawn timidly asked. To her, it was still Spike who had her captive. "Spike I don't know why you're doing this but please let me go. Please?"

Dawn looked on.. Her eyes filling with tears. She knew she would not escape. Spike was evil again. He would torture her and then kill her, sending a message to the Slayer no doubt. She began to weep. Then slowly it turned into a sob. The shape shifter looked at her and grunted. He walked over to her and with a swing of his hand, Dawn was unconscious. Her limp body fell over as best it could as she was tied to a chair. She had tried to wriggle free earlier but it was no use. The ropes were too tight. They left scrapes on her arms and legs. The shape shifter laughed and began to transform. The transformation only took a moment and soon it was back in it's own form. A rather small demon, with blue reptilian-like skin. It bent down to Dawn's ear and gave a small growl. "You're going to bring me Ripper....."

"Shape shifter. You know the kind. Take any form." Spike asked a drunken vampire. 

The vampire belched and looked at Spike. "No, haven't seen it." he began to laugh.

Spike suddenly became angry. He took the intoxicated vamp by the collar. "You think this is funny?! You think it's a bloody riot?!" He went to throw a punch but Giles restrained him by holding his arm. 

"Spike this isn't helping. I checked around and some people told me what they knew but nothing substantial. Lets try another place." He said.

Spike pulled his arm away and gave the drunken vampire a little shove before finally deciding that Giles was right. "Yeah. Lets try another place."

A stinging pain was all that Dawn could feel as she slowly opened her eyes. She could feel that her left cheek was somewhat swollen due to the blow Spike had given her. She cautiously looked around, careful not to make a sound as to let her captor know she was awake. She was in some sort of warehouse, she thought. She tried once again to free herself from the ropes but was unsuccessful. "Don't panic Dawn. Giles will find you." she told herself over and over again. She tried once more to get free of her bindings but her attempt was interrupted by a slam of a distant door and she went limp, pretending to be unconscious.

It was a man Dawn noticed. She had never seen this man before. What was going on here she wondered. And where was Spike. This new man must be an accomplice she thought. Her thoughts suddenly stopped as she opened her eyes slightly to take another look. The man transformed before her very eyes and was now a blue icky demon. "Ew..." she said softly.

"Ahhh you're awake." the demon said. It never turned to face Dawn but kept talking. "Thought you'd never wake up."

Dawn realized it was no use pretending and sat up. "What do you want with me?"

The demon turned to face her and spoke again. "It's not you I want. It's your friend, Rupert Giles."

"What do you want with Mr. Giles?" Dawn asked. Now she seemed not to be afraid.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know," it began as it walked over to Dawn and rubbed her cheek with his grotesque hand. "You see child, I'm just a middle man. I'm just going to deliver your friend to my friend."

"Who's your friend? Spike?" the young girl asked.

"Spike?" the shape shifter laughed. "No no. Not that scum."

"Then who?" Dawn asked. 

"Me........" came a voice. 

As Dawn eyes strained to see in the darkness, a figure emerged. There standing before her was Ethan Rayne.

Dawn face went into a puzzled look. "Who are you?"


	6. Smokes and Mirrors

"Few blokes said they heard of our shape shifter and that he'd been hanging around here." Spike said as he looked around. He and Giles were now sat in the corner of the last bar they could think of. 

"So you think he'll show up?" Giles asked.

"He has no reason not to does he?" Spike replied as he motioned for two beers. A young woman approached them and brought them over a few moments later.

"My wife here will pay for it." Spike told the woman while laughing under his breath.

Giles gave her the money and she walked away as Spike opened his beverage and began to drink.

"I still don't know why I had to be the wife." Giles asked.

"Hey it was my plan to get disguises so I got first pick." the vampire retorted.

The two were dressed up. Spike, since it was his idea, was now dressed in a sweater that was about three times too big for him and brown pants with the ugliest looking shoes he had ever wore. Giles was stuck as the female of the duo. He wore a long blond wig and a dress that he had said only old women wore. At first glance, Spike couldn't stop laughing. It was the first time he actually laughed after learning Dawn was missing.

"So how will we know it's him anyway?" Giles questioned.

"Well that's one of the kinks in the plan......we don't." Spike shrugged.

"Oh that's bloody marvellous!" Giles began in his own voice which quickly turned into his bad impersonation of a lady's after people had started to stare.

They had been sitting there for at least an hour. Spike enjoyed it. He hadn't done anything like this for a while.

"I remember, just after I was turned," he began. "We would sit in the local pubs and seek out the best kill." 

"What?" Giles said.

"The three of us, Angelus, Darla and me. We would sit in the most prestigious bar we could find and sit there until we found the best kill. Usually it was a young girl, hopefully a virgin." Spike licked his lips and smiled.

"Please Spike, this is not the time." Giles said.

"The blood would run from their necks like wine and it tasted even sweeter. Angelus would just kill and drink, but not me, I liked to have fun. I would tease them before the kill. Tell them I was going to help them and things like that." Spike kept on talking. "Then when they began to get a glimmer of hope in their eyes, I'd feed." he laughed.

"How the hell did Buffy develop feelings for you anyway?" Giles asked with a hint of sarcasm and bewilderment in his voice.

"Hey that's all in the past now mate. And me and the Slay-" Spike quickly shut up and Giles noticed his eyes were fixed on something. The former Watcher turned to see what he saw. There standing at the bar was a familiar figure. A tall pale, bleached blond man with a long leather coat on.

"Soddin' hell. It's me!" Spike cried. Luckily for him, no one paid attention to him.

Giles quickly got up and started to approach the demon but was stopped by Spike.

"Should we follow him or......." he asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"No. He could slip around a corner and change form. Too risky." Giles replied.

"Agreed." 

"I'll lure him outside and you be waiting." he said.

Spike nodded and headed out the door. Giles prepared himself and walked up to Dawn's kidnapper who was still at the bar. He looked Giles over once and gave a look of disgust. The former Watcher paid no attention to him and ordered a drink. He quickly drank it down and reached into his purse for his money.

"Oh dear." Giles said in a female voice. He had purposely dropped his purse and all of his money came falling out. The shape shifter noticed this and smiled. "Easy pickings." he said to himself. 

Giles paid for the drink and headed outside. Then, as he was hoping, "Spike" followed him out. "Hey grandma!" it shouted. 

Giles turned and reached up to remove the wig. The shape shifter looked on in astonishment. "What the he-" was all he managed to say before Giles' companion tackled him. The real Spike was now back in his old threads. From the boots to the leather coat. He stood up and lit a cigarette as Giles joined him. 

"Next time mate, don't look so obvious." 

The demon, now in true form, jumped up and knocked over the cocky vampire but Giles was quick to react. He had expected this not to be easy and was prepared. In one quick motion, he stuck his knee out which caught the demon in the stomach and winded him. Then down came his two fists, which were clenched so hard that his knuckles had turned white. The demon went down with a sickening thud. Giles ripped the dress off and brushed himself off. 

"There we go." he smiled. 


	7. Death and the Undead

"So this is the place huh?" Spike asked as he pointed to the old abandoned warehouse that the shape shifter had told them to look for Dawn.

"It appears to be." Giles replied. "But lets be cautious alright? There could be anything in there waiting for us." He looked to Spike who nodded and threw his cigarette out. "Lets get on with it shall we?"

"So you have a beef with Giles?" Dawn asked.

"I guess you could call it a _beef._"Ethan replied. He and Dawn were having quite the conversation.

"So what do you want with me?" the young girl asked.

"Oh you bloody Americans," Ethan began. "You need bait to fish don't you."

"Giles is going to find you....." Dawn said with an angry look in her eyes which quickly vanished when Ethan walked up to her and put his hand on her mouth. "I'm counting on that you little brat. Then you and he will both suffer the same fate. Death." Ethan said as he laughed and walked back into the shadows.

"Why don't you lay off the herbal tea Giles?" Spike commented as he helped Giles up to a window. 

"Just shut up and help me." Giles grunted as he tried to get a foothold.

"It's too dark inside, I can't see anything." Giles said as they peered inside. They were now on the second floor fire escape which was so old and dilapidated that Giles thought it would collapse any second. 

"So we go in." Spike said as he looked around. 

"We don't want to be noticed." came the reply. "There could be anything in there."

"Yeah, and they're in there with Dawn." Spike said as he put his elbow through the glass. 

"Oh that's very bloody inconspicuous!" Giles cried.

"After you." Spike smiled as he motioned for Giles to climb in.

The warehouse was engulfed in darkness. Boxes lined the walls and rats scurried about. There was not a sound to be heard. "Spike I can see the flame off your cigarette. You'll give us away. Put it out." Giles ordered. Spike growled softly and obliged. 

"I can't see a bloody thi-" Spike cried as a loud crash could be heard. 

"Spike!" Giles shouted and started to feel around. He found his companion a few feet away, lying on the cold concrete.

"Tripped over a box." came Spike's voice.

Dawn looked toward the direction of the noise she had heard. "Mr. Giles....? Mr. Giles!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Dawn!" cried Giles. He began to run toward her voice and soon found her. Spike was quick to follow. 

"Get me out of here." Dawn said, starting to cry. "I was so scared."

"Take care of her Watcher," Spike said as he walked away into the shadows. "Gonna see if we're alone."

"Spike don't!' Dawn yelled. But it was too late. Some sort of blast could be heard as Spike's body came flying out of the shadows. He hit the ground and didn't move. 

"What the he-" Giles said as he looked into the darkness.

"Good to see you Rupert." came the familiar voice that Giles knew all too well.

"Ethan...." 

"Yes. Looks like your friend here can't handle an energy blast." Ethan laughed as he walked into view, carrying some sort of weapon.

"Wh....What did you do to him?" Dawn stammered.

"Just paralysed him that's all. The same thing I'm going to do with you Rupert." Ethan continued, now pointing the weapon at him.

"You son of a bi-"

"Ah ah Rupert. Watch the language, there's a child present." he laughed. "You! Over there." he pointed to Dawn and then to where Spike lay. Dawn obeyed.

"Why? Why did you come back?" Giles asked.

"Oh Ripper, you and all your bloody questions." Ethan smiled. His smile quickly turned to a frown. "You remember when I was here last? When I turned you into that demon.?" Giles nodded yes.

"They put me in that military lockup for two years Ripper! Two years! Do you know what that's like? It's bloody freakin' hell!" Ethan shouted, referring to the Initiative's jail.

"Every night, I dreamt of my revenge. Of seeing your face in terror and pain. You died a thousand deaths while I lived in that cell Ripper. A thousand! But none of those will ever be as sweet as the real thing." Ethan said as he brought the weapon up to his shoulder and pointed it at Giles. "Good bye Rupert."

"Nooooo!" Dawn screamed as she ran at Ethan.

"Dawn don't!" Giles cried.

Ethan saw this foolish attempt and struck out with the weapon. Dawn, like Spike, was now motionless. A small puddle of blood began to form around her head. Giles was quick to capitalize on this and as Ethan's attention was elsewhere, he leapt at him.

The two went down in a heap. The gun, which Ethan had used to dispose of two, now flew from his hands. "No!" he yelled.

Giles was on top of him in an instant. He threw a few punches at Ethan, half of which connected. Ethan wasn't done yet though. He blocked Giles' fists as best he could but secretly went for his small knife, which he had hidden in his pocket. With a short stab Giles was on the ground holding his punctured leg. Ethan jumped up immediately and went for the weapon but Giles was also quick to react. He got up as best he could and tackled Ethan's legs from behind. They both went down and grunts of pain could be heard from each.

It took Ethan three kicks to Giles' face to get free. He ran over to Dawn, who was still out cold.

"Me soddin' head," came Spike as he got up, obviously now awake. "Hey bud, leave the girl alone!" he shouted as he ran toward Ethan. 

Ethan smiled and secretly picked up a piece of wood which had fallen off a crate. The blond vampire jumped at Ethan who raised the piece. Spike was impaled. His eyes widened as he realized what had happened and he looked to Giles as his body fell to dust.

"SPIKE!!!" shouted Giles.

Giles forgot about his leg and speared Ethan. He was an enraged man. "You son of a bitch!" he yelled as he pummelled Ethan. But Ethan stuck his thumb in Giles wound. The former Watcher howled in pain and rolled off once more. Ethan ran to the steel stairway which led to the second floor. Giles was quick to follow and soon the two were trading blows on the top. Giles was getting the best of him and soon Ethan was so tired and beaten that he was a mess of blood and sweat and tears. Giles grabbed him by the collar and held him close.

"You! You bastard! You will never hurt me or my friends again. Ever!" He shouted.

Ethan laughed. "What are you gonna do Ripper? Kill me?" he laughed again.

"Yes......." came Giles' cold reply.

Ethan suddenly became frightened. It took one shove from Giles and he was falling down the steel stairs. His body was tossed over and over again. The sounds of bones breaking and soft groans could be heard. But the sounds ceased soon. The body lay broken and battered at the bottom of the stairs. The arms twisted, legs bent out of shape and the most chilling look on the face. There lay Ethan Rayne.

"Hey. Anyone home?" came the soft cheerful voice of Buffy. 

"We're in here." Giles replied.

Buffy entered her living room. There on the couch was Giles and Dawn. Dawn was noticeably upset and her head was bandaged up. She was crying into Giles' shoulder. He patted her head and looked to Buffy.

"You should sit down." Giles was quick to say.

"What happened?" Buffy was seemingly getting upset too.

"It's about Spike......."

**_To Be Continued....._**


End file.
